writeyourownstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Write Your Own Stories Wiki:Blogs
Blogs are articles that are written by an individual that may not be altered by the community, except for administrators, and should be used for show-related news, community-related news, and certain other miscellaneous articles. Background Since their inception, blogs have slowly been taking over the majority of edits on the wiki. With this policy we are hoping to reclaim the blogs for more official use rather than the community message board it has become. Another reason to enforce this policy is that our wiki and its blogs need to project a professional image. Blogs are now showing up on Wikia Entertainment, so we need to put our best foot forward on them. They should be representative of our best work. What the blogs are not *'Chat (No casual conversation)' - Blogs and their comments are not meant to replace a real-time chat network. We have a channel set up on Freenode to chat on in real time. *'Message Board (No wild theory blogs)' - Blogs should be informative articles or things like episode reviews or insightful commentary on a topic. If you cannot express it in a somewhat professional manner, start on the message board and move it to a blog later if necessary. *'Twitter (No simple questions blogs)' - Blogs should be well thought out articles, not just short random thoughts. Please do not use Blogs to get answers to questions about the show or the wiki. Off-limit subjects Besides those topics covered by our other rules, the following blog topics are not allowed: *'Shipping' - discussing the relationship between two characters in a romantic light. Also, no topics asking which couple is better than the other. *"'Random" - designed to get around the commenting rules outlined below. Blogs are first and foremost informative articles, not a message board. This does not include theorizing about the show or non-shipping relationships between characters. *'Personal announcements' - announcements such as joining or leaving the wiki, reaching an edit count milestone, taking a vacation, or other personal information. These should be placed on your , not on a blog. Comments Comments should be a way for users to be able to address the blog writer. It is the blog writer's responsibility to determine whether or not you need to have comments on your blog enabled to start with. Some blogs, such as polls and certain news items, do not need feedback at all. Some blogs may need comments for awhile, but you should closely monitor them to make sure they don't veer off-topic. You can turn off commenting by editing your blog and unticking the commenting box. If you are replying to another commenter, your replies should remain civil and must not be personal attacks. Comments that are deemed off-topic or too much like a casual conversation will be deleted. Hiding comments of other users on your blogs should be avoided except in those cases where you need to hide the post due to a violation of wiki rules. If a blog doesn't follow the rules, or if its comments are off-topic, admins or rollback users may remove the ability for users to comment on that particular blog post. Re-enabling comments for a blog that has had their comments disabled should only be done by an admin, or by the blog author after getting permission from an admin. An admin or rollback user may also delete off-topic comments if it is Admins may also choose to delete an off-topic or out-of-scope blog at their discretion. If you disagree with the deletion, contact the admin who deleted the comment to appeal the decision. Please do not repeat characters when typing your comment (example: Howdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy). This will prevent words from wrapping on screen and everyone will have to scroll side-to-side to see the entire window. Any comments where repeating characters are used will be edited to trim down the number of repeating characters. Renaming blogs If a blog needs to be moved to a new name, it should be done before 10 comments have been posted. Once 10 or more comments have been posted, do not rename the blog. When a blog is moved to a new name, every comment is moved individually by the system and shows up as a separate entry in the under "Blog comments". If the blog had a large number of comments, moving it to a new name will quickly push other edits out of the Recent changes list. An administrator has the ability to rename blogs without redirects being created, so if a blog has more than 10 comments and it needs to be renamed, leave a message for the administrator with the blog and its new name. Blogs